deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Paul Kersey
Paul Kersey an urban vigilante who has cleaned up the streets of the most violent cities in the United States. He became a vigilante in 1974 after his wife was killed and his daughter was a attacked by hoodlums. He has since enforced his own version of justice to everyone from street hoodlums to powerful drug lords. Born in East Philadelphia, Pennsylvania in 1921, he served in World War 2 and the Korean War giving him skill with all kinds of weapons. He became an architect after his military service was over and lived a quiet life until 1974. His wife was killed and his daughter was attacked by hoodlums. He realized that the police wouldn't help him and he set out to enforce justice. For 20 years he was a vigilante across the United States in the cities of New York, Chicago, Los Angeles, Kansas City and other cities. He was once hired by the police to rid a neighbourhood of a gang and once he was hired by a drug lord posing as someone whose daughter was killed by an overdose of drugs only using Paul to get rid of the competition. He usually set out for revenge on his own terms though. Whatever the case, Paul delivered street justice with often brutal force. Despite being old, Paul took care of himself with exercise. Most hoodlums thought he would be an easy target because of his appearance as an old man, but they were mistaken and he killed anyone who crossed him. He never trusts the police and always takes the law into his own hands. He is skilled in hand to hand combat and can take down nearly any opponet in a few moves. He is accurate with nearly any weapon he uses from .32 caliber pistols to rocket launchers. He usually wears suits but when being a vigilante he often wears clothes that are best for whatever he is doing. He is smart and can anticipate when people are going to cross him so he usually sets up diversions or traps. He is overall skilled in nearly everything that he does as a vigilante weather it is killing a mugger or taking down a drug empire. Battle vs. Vladimir Makarov (by Kingofawesomeness777) It’s a dark night in Moscow; Paul Kersey sits alone on the subway reading his newspaper. At the next stop, an unexpected passenger gets on. It was none other that Vladmir Makarov, international Russian terrorist wearing a bullet proof vest over a khaki suit. He was wielding a M4A1 assault rifle and had a duffel bag with other weapons in it slung over his shoulder. He sits down and stares at Paul Kersey from across the floor, Kersey pays no attention to him. As the next stop nears Makarov gets up and aims his gun at Kersey. Kersey, who secretly pulls out his .32 caliber revolver and hided it behind his newspaper aims it at Makarov. As the train stops Kersey shoots Makarov in the chest and runs out of the subway. Makarov, whose bullet proof amour protected him, gets up and chases Kersey up the stairs to the Moscow night. Makarov looks around for Kersey who is hiding in the shadows behind a building. Makarov doesn’t notice that Kersey pulls out his MAC-10 and is ready to ambush Malarov. Kersey runs and makes his move and opens fire on Makarov. Makarov’s vest saves him and he pulls out his M9 and shoots Kersey. Luckily the shots are absorbed by Kersey’s own vest. Kersey runs into an apartment as Makarov chases him up the stairs. Kersey grabs his Ruger Mini-14 and as Makarov gets up the stairs Kersey opens fire on Makarov and Makarov gets shot twice in his right arm and one grazes his neck. Makarov then runs back down the stairs and waits for Kersey. Makarov then pulls out his AK-74U and shoots at Kersey though the floor. A shot hits Kersey’s foot and another hits his hand. Kersey then moves away and hides in a closet. Once Makarov goes back up the stairs Kersey attacks him. The two struggle and try to reach their guns but the 30 years old Makarov is able to overpower the 60 year old Kersey and pulls out his M9. Kersey barley is able to pull out his .32 revolver and shoot Makarov in the shoulder. Makarov grabs his shoulder in pain and Kersey shoots him several more times in the leg. Kersey then pulls out a soccer ball and a remote control. Makarov who is lying in the corner coverd in blood is confused as the ball rolls toward him. As is gets right by him Kersey smiles and limps away down the stairs and out of the building before he blows up the bomb and Makarov dies. Kersey then is arrested as the police arrive and after his wounds are treated he is let go in exchange for some vigilantism in Moscow. WINNER: PAUL KERSEY Expert's Opinion The major deciding factor here is Kersey's experience with covert vigilantism and cunning tactics whereas Makarov only wants to use brutal force to kill his opponents. Makarov was extremely close to killing Kersey, but Kersey's overall skill won him the day against Makarov. The original battle, weapons and votes can be found here. Battle vs. Kurtis Stryker (by Facetheslayer) No battle written WINNER: PAUL KERSEY Expert's Opinion This was a very close battle. Despite Stryker being an NYPD cop, he was unable to keep up with the hard-hitting, high-caliber weapons Kersey packed. That, as well as the fact that he used his street smarts and vigilante skills which ultimately out-weighed police training (in this case). The original battle, weapons and votes can be found here. Battle vs. Harry Callahan (by AnnhilationNation) Kersey: x5 Callahan: x5 It was a foggy day in the streets of San Francisco, as Paul Kersey was in a dark blue trenchcoat, whilst walking through an abandoned street at night, towards a group of fellow vigilantes as he was ready for an ambush. Meanwhile, not too far off from him, Harry Callahan was staking out a few blocks ahead, in a car he had commandeered. As he waited, the classic rock station he listened to was playing "Life in the Fast Lane" by the Eagles, as Don Henley's vocals was turned low not to attract too much attention. Kersey passed, as in an alleyway, hiding in the shadows was a trio of Kersey's vigilantes, all armed with MAC-10 sub-machine guns. Kersey passed three of Callahan's fellow officers in the SFPD, two of them weilding Uzis, and another holding an S&W Model 29. Kersey passed them on the street, as they did not take notice the man for the vigilante that they were searching for. Kersey turned around, and brandished him .475 Wildey Magnum, and aimed for the head of one of the officers, and killing the one holding the Model 29. When the first shot was fired, the vigilantes come out, spraying fire, as Kersey retreated to safety with his men, as both officers taken cover, and fired back. One of the officers popped up, and taken out a vigilante on the ground, who was firing at them. As the firefight was heatign up, another vigilante popped up from the roof of a boarding house, with a Ruger Mini-14, and taken a couple of shots at an officer, who poked his head up just enough. . The sniper was taking shots at the vehicle that the officer was hiding behind, while Callahan ordered from the CB radio. "Get a man to take out that sniper. I'm going to bag that bastard." Callahan says, before exiting his car, and heading towards his trunk. Another officer emerged from the roof, with a Winchester Model 70, counter-sniping. He takes aim at the man with the Ruger Mini-14, and fired a round straight into his neck. Callahan emerged with an M72 LAW from the back of his vehicle, and taken aim, as Kersey spotted him, and shouted at his guys to get out of the way, while another vigilante noticed as Callahan fired, while they both moved into the alleyways, but the third vigilante wasn't as lucky. The officer from the roof gets to the ground, as all three officers give chase down the labyrinth of alleyways. The officers turn, but do not see the vigilantes they pursued. Walking down the alley confused, Kersey was watching out of the window of an abandoned building's basement, as he opened it, quickly lobbing out an RGD-5, before closing the window, and retreating upstairs, along with his other vigilante, as the grenade detonated, killing the officer holding the Winchester, and wounding the other officer, as Callahan was in hot pursuit. The officers enter the building, as Kersey sees the officer with the Uzi, and fired a round from his Wildey at him, ending his life. A shot from Callahan's Model 29 was fired in their direction, but both vigilantes barely escape. Down the stairs, back towards the basement they headed, as Callhan fired a shot at the other vigilante, but this one makes it's mark, as he tumbled down the stairs, dropping his MAC-10. Kersey gets down to the basement, and waited for Callahan, hiding against the wall. Callahan creeps in, gun out, as Paul grabbed his wrist, and punched him in the face, causing him to drop his gun. Kersey tried to draw his Wildey, however, Callahan elbowed him in the face, and then followed up with a left hook, knocking Kersey down, and the gun out of his hand. Callahan kicked Kersey's gun out of the way, and followed up with a knee to Kersey's face, knocking him towards the other vigilante. Callahan reached down to grab his .44 Magnum, however, Kersey used his legs to trip Harry up, and make him land on his face. Kersey gets up, as does Callahan, as Paul sprayed rounds from his MAC-10, killing the San Francisco officer. Kersey stands up, and raised the empty MAC-10 above his head, before letting out a battle cry in victory. WINNER: PAUL KERSEY Expert's Opinion Kersey managed to be victorious in the fight from his natural street smarts, and being more practically armed. The original battle, weapons and votes can be found here. Category:Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Mercenaries Category:Movie Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Vigilantes Category:World War Warriors Category:Cold War Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Book Warriors